Deadly Injection
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: What happens when Danny doesn't follow Vlads commands. Will he survive Vlads warnings and become his apprentice or will he become a permenant ghost?
1. Weekend

"C'mon. C'mon," 14 year old Danny Fenton thought. The minute hand was inches away from the twelve, the hour hand at the three.

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" the bell rippled through the students heads.

"Woo hoo!" Danny Yelled, "goodbye school hello weekend!"

"Wow Danny. You sure are happy," Danny's Goth, female friend, Sam, said.

"Well, who wouldn't be? It's a four day weekend, "the last of the three friends, Tucker, a dark skinned techno-geek said.

The three walked down the street to their homes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- Next day: (at Danny's)

"okay first on schedule is… to see _Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest_, Tucker said, looking at his PDA.

"Finally! We've been waiting ages to see that movie," Sam complained

"Johnny is _such_ a good actor," she thought

"Yep, and we'll be one of the first ones to see it," Tucker stated.

"Us and every other Johnny Depp fan in the world," Danny sighed

A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth before anyone else could say anything else.

"Oh, great. What now?" Danny complained.

Danny transformed into his ghost mode, a blue ring appearing around his waist. It split in half, one half going upwards, the other down. Underneath it revealed a white-haired, green eyed teen, with a black and white jumpsuit: much in contrast to him in his human form. A black-haired, blue eyed boy with baggy jeans and a t-shirt. Danny "Phantoms" jumpsuit had an emblem of a DP on his chest

The three looked through the house and even down the street, but couldn't find any ghosts.

Danny transformed back into his human form.

"That's weird. My ghost sense isn't suppose to go off unless there's a ghost around,"

"Maybe it's malfunctioning," Sam suggested.

"But that would mean all my powers would be malfunctioning," Danny panicked.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna make us late for our movie," Tucker made known.

"Don't worry Danny. It'll be fine," Sam reassured him as they left for the theater.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------

Outside of Fenton Works stood a tall ghostly figure. He resembled a vampire, with fangs and spiked black hair. He had on a white coat and his piercing red eyes glared through the windows of the cheerful home.

"Once I get you out of the way, Daniel, I will be able to put my plan into action," The ghost snickered to himself. He turned invisible and flew away.


	2. Gleam

"Dude that movie was awesome!" Danny yelled, after they saw POTC2.

"Yeah, especially the fighting scenes," Tucker added

"Yeah, but the ending didn't quite make sense," Sam said

"Yeah, but Come on, it was still a great mo-," he was cut off by his ghost sense.

The three looked, but once again found no ghost.

"Dude, maybe your powers _are_ malfunctioning," Tucker said.

"Maybe we should go and check it out," Sam suggested

Danny was trying to stay calm, "Okay." He took a deep breath and they went to Fenton Works.

--------------------------------------- ----------- (In Lab) ------------------- ---------------------------

"Okay Danny, lets get started," Sam began, "first, transformation."

Danny transformed into ghost mode.

"Check," Tucker approved

"Next, Intangibility."

Danny went intangible, went through a wall and came back.

"Check."

"Invisibility,"

Danny turned invisible.

"Check."

"Flight and target practice."

A whole obstacle course showed up in the lab. Rings, targets and such came out of the labs walls.

Danny flew through the hoops, zapped the targets with his ecto- rays, overshadowed Tuck and phased through the obstacle course's walls. His flight was still at 112 mph; it didn't seem like anything was wrong.

"You seem fine to me," Sam confirmed

Danny turned back into his human form.

"Then why does my ghost sense keep going off when there's no ghost!" Danny snapped.

Sam was a little taken aback by Danny's sudden outburst.

"Sorry Sam," Danny apologized

"It's okay," Sam put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled.

"Danny!" a voice called from upstairs. A slim, pretty, brown haired Maddie came down into the lab, "Oh there you are, Sweetie. Your father and I have to go out for a few hours. You and Jazz will be alright home alone, right?"

"Yeah, Mom," Danny answered

"Maddie!" Danny's huge, ghost obsessive dad, Jack Fenton, came down into the lab, "We're going to be late, the ghosts will get away," he pouted

Danny's parents were professional ghost hunters. They were constantly making new ghost hunting inventions. They always wore their cool hazmat jumpsuits and if they even saw a ghost they would try to capture and torture it. This is one of the reasons Danny never told them about his ghost powers. Actually the only ones that knew were Jazz, Sam and Tuck.

"Well, we have to go, honey, see you tonight," Maddie ran upstairs, "oh," pocking her head back in the lab, "a box came for you earlier, I put it in your room." With that she left.

"A box?" Danny questioned, "I didn't order anything."

"Let's go check it out!" Tucker ran upstairs into the living room and bolted up more stairs into Danny's room. Sitting on the bed was a medium sized box. On the label were the words Danny Fenton but no return address.

"I wonder who sent it?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," Danny answered

"Open it Dude, maybe there'll be a note inside," Tucker pleaded.

Danny slowly opened the box. Just as he lifted the last flap a blue light flew out. As fast as lightning it bounced around the room. It stopped for just a second, then flew even faster right down Danny's throat! Danny started gasping for breath, one hand grasping the wall for support, the other clutching his throat as he started coughing.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried out.

""C'mon Tuck, We have to help him!" Sam screamed. They each grabbed one of Danny's arms and tried to ease him over to his bed. Then, the coughing stopped as Danny fell to the floor; unconscious.


	3. A Note

"Danny!" Sam screamed again, "Quick Tucker check his pulse!"

"Danny? I heard a thump and I-"Danny's red haired, overprotective sister, Jazz, stood in the doorway, "Sam, Tucker, What happened?"

Sam and Tucker looked up, tears in their eyes.

"His pulse is really weak and he's barely breathing," Sam said, looking away.

"Help me get him to the bed, I'll do CPR," Jazz tried to stay calm.

Jazz lifted Danny's head, while Sam and Tucker each took one of his legs.

Once he was on the bed, Sam pushed on his chest, while Jazz tried to get him breathing normally again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Danny took a deep breath to regain his normal breathing. His pulse got stronger and color started to return to his face. He didn't wake up, but Sam and Jazz were assured he would live.

Jazz pulled up a chair to Danny's bed and sat down. She started stroking his messy black hair as Sam and Tucker explained what happened.

"I'm just glad he's okay," Jazz commented after the two finished.

There was a silence as an eerie blue glow seemed to come _out_ of Danny.

"What on earth?" Jazz could see the blue light shinning under his shirt.

"That's the light that flew into Danny's mouth," Tucker shouted.

"It's…It's inside him," Jazz stuttered, "Is it gonna hurt him?"

"I don't know," Sam had a concerned look on.

After about a minute, it faded away.

"What _was_ that? Jazz asked.

"I don't know. It came from that box," Tucker pointed to the box, now on the floor.

Jazz went over to it.

"There's a note,"

It said:

Dear Daniel,

You are the only obstacle in the way of my master plan. I had to get rid of you, so I set my pet, Gleam. He will go inside any ghost and attach itself to ether your heart or a lung. Once there it will slowly weaken you until you have nowhere to go except to me. I know how to get him off. So you see, my boy, never get in the way of Vlad Plasmius!

--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------

The three stared at it un believably.

"Quick, call 911! We need to get this thing out of Danny ASAP," Sam suddenly shouted.

Tucker called the number and the three eagerly waited.


	4. ER

Once they got to the hospital Danny was rushed to the ER. He had some tests run and was to have immediate surgery.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

It was two hours before the nurse returned with news. The thing had been taken out of Danny successfully, but Danny would have a hard time breathing for a while. It had been attached to his right lung, deathly close to his heart.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, right this way," the nurse answered.

She led them to a small room that contained a still sleeping Danny.

"Now don't touch his chest. Okay." the nurse made known before she left.

"Poor Danny," Jazz looked at her little brother.

"He'll be okay," Sam said. But she was secretly thinking in her heart, "I hope."

"He's been through worse," Tucker commented.

Danny started making moaning noises and moving.

"Danny?" Sam questioned

His eyelids fluttered open.

"Jazz? Sam, Tuck? Where am I?" Danny groaned from the pain in his chest.

"You're in the hospital. Don't try to move or breathe really hard. You had to have surgery to get that blue thing out of you," Sam told him.

"It hurts if I breathe normally," Danny said still wincing at the pain.

"Yeah, but at least you're breathing. You barely were after you passed out," Jazz smiled.

Danny returned the smile, but then frowned, "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"They will soon."

Just as she said that two figures ran into the room.

"Danny, are you okay!" Jack yelled

"Yeah. I'm fine Dad," Danny answered trying to hide the pain.

"What happened? Why did you need surgery?" Maddie asked, genuinely concerned.

All the kids were quite.

"Well," Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…well, ya see," Tucker stuttered

"He had something inside him that he…needed to… get out," Sam suddenly said without thinking. She mentally slapped herself after she realized what she said.

"What! He had to get something taken out! What was it?" Maddie panicked.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Fenton, it was just a useless part that went bad," Tucker reassured her.

"Oh, my poor baby," she went up and gave Danny a hug that sent pain rushing through his body.

"Don't touch his chest," the three teens yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Maddie let go of her son and let him regain his breath.

"Don't worry…about it," Danny said through shuddered breaths.

Maddie smiled at her son. She was s o proud of him.

"I'm just glad it didn't have anything to do with ghosts," Jack said standing next to his son.

Jazz, Sam and Tuck gave each other nervous glances...

The doctor came into the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I see you son has waken up," he said.

"How long will he have to stay here?" Maddie asked.

"He can go home tonight, but he has to have rest. Keep him in bed and make sure he eats," the doctor explained

"okay."

**------------------------- ----------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----**

**Don't worry peoples; this is just a small beginning of Danny's problems. So don't hypervenalate. It's comin'.**


	5. The Beginning

"Now you stay right here in bed, mister. Don't even _think_ about getting up! Got it?" Maddie told her son.

"Got it," Danny answered

"You're Dad and I will be in the lab until bedtime. Then one of us will watch you tonight."

"Okay, but you don't have to watch me tonight."

"I know, but I want to. I want to make sure your okay," Maddie said.

Danny smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better more caring Mom in the world.

Maddie smiled back at her son. Suddenly there was a huge explosion downstairs along with a loud "Success!"

"I'd better go and help your father," Maddie gave Danny a kiss on his forehead and quietly left the room.

Sam and tucker had gone home and Jazz had homework to do. Danny was left alone with nothing but the pain in his chest. He grabbed his laptop of his nightstand and called Sam and tucker.

"Hi Danny," Sam answered.

"Hey, dude," Tucker said.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, just sittin' around board."

"Ditto. My mom says I can't even get up!" Danny complained.

"That's probably the best thing, I mean, imagine, your breathing then, in comparison with your short breaths now," Sam explained.

She had a point. All through the conversation Danny had been taking small breaths so hi lung wouldn't burn inside him.

Danny smiled, but his ghost sense kicked in again. Sam and Tucker could see it on cameras on their computers.

"Danny, don't even thing about getting out of that bed!" Sam cried.

Danny transformed into his ghost mode.

"I'm not letting this ghost get away this time," Danny tried to fly, but he started gasping for breath. He slowly floated back onto his bed, clutching his chest.

"You can't do it Danny. You're too weak," Sam told him.

"Yeah, besides, it's probably just the Box Ghost," Tucker added.

Danny turned back into his human form. Suddenly a pink mist began to fill the room. Danny's eyelids became extremely heavy.

"Danny?" His two friends asked," Are you okay?"

Before Danny could answer, he was in a deep slumber and a black world.

The pink mist then gathered in the center of his room. It got extremely thick then disappeared, revealing the vampire ghost.

"You see, Daniel, never get in the way of Vlad Plasmias!" He grabbed Danny by the wrist and lifted him out of the bed.

He eyed the computer.

"Vlad!" Sam and Tucker screamed simultaneously.

"Oh butter nuts," Vlad destroyed the computer.

He turned himself and Danny intangible and disappeared through the wall.


	6. Vlad's Training

Danny slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but it eventually came to.

"Where am I?" his voice was slurred.

"Why, you're in my mansion, boy," a voice in front of him said.

"Vlad!" Danny cried.

"Smart boy. I would have thought you would have figured that out earlier."

Vlad came into view of the light so Danny could see him better. He had on a doctor's mask and apron. He was holding a pair of scissors and a huge whip.

Danny tried to escape, but he was strapped down to a table. His useless escape attempts only resulted in immense pain in his chest.

"Don't even try, boy, human or ghost, you can't escape," Vlad laughed.

Danny eyed the whip cautiously.

Vlad wheeled the table to a completely white room. He took the scissors and snapped the straps. He grabbed Danny by the collar and dropped him onto the ground. Vlad, then, transformed into his ghost form. His grey hair turned black and hid eyes turned red. His suit turned into a white coat with a cape.

"Transform!" Vlad commanded.

Danny glared at him, his eyes flashing green.

"Your running my patience, Daniel, now transform!" Vlad yelled.

Danny refused. He stumbled as he tried to get up, holding his chest as he did so. He glared at Vlad.

Vlad snapped the whip. Danny fell to the ground as it slashed across his face.

"You can't refuse to do what I say Daniel! Your in my house and I WILL train you!" he slashed the whip across Danny's back.

Danny winced with pain. "I won't be your apprentice, Vlad," He said trying to stand.

"You don't know boy, and training has just begun," Vlad cracked the whip in the air to remind Danny of his situation.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Sam and tucker had raced immediately to Danny's after they saw Vlad on their computer screens. Now they were in the Spectra Speeder making their way to the place  
Danny had marked as Vlad's ghost portal, in the eerie depths of the Ghost Zone.

"What do you think he's doing to him?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but we should get there as fast as possible," Sam said.

"The portal should be right ahead," Tucker pointed to a huge purple football.

"That's Vlad for ya," they both said.

Since they were in the Ghost Zone, they went right through the football and into the portal.

When they stepped out of the speeder, they could hear the crack of a whip and yelps of pain.

"Danny!" Sam whispered, "He torturing him!"

"If we go in the direction of the noise, we should find him."

---------------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Vlad took a deep breath, "You should have joined me a long time ago. If you had, you wouldn't be suffering what you are now."

Danny had been forced into ghost mode, and was now on the ground. His back was to the now bloodstained wall. He was loosing strength and could barely breathe. His eyes were shut and he was as pale as a sheet.

"No one is coming for you, Daniel. You're here all alone," Vlad told him.

"Guess again!" Sam and Tucker burst into the room. They had the Fenton thermos aimed at Vlad.

"You think that's going to stop me? Vlad Plasmias?" Vlad laughed.

"He's got a point," Tucker said.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out an ecto-plasmic gun she had brought with her.

"Wow," Tucker looked back to where Vlad had been. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Vlad showed up behind them. He hit them with an ecto-plasmic blast that sent them flying across the room.

"Ow," Tucker yelped.

"Get up!" Sam yelled at him. She started shooting at Vlad with her ecto-gun: he kept dodging.

"Oh, come on!" Tucker shouted.

Vlad was rather enjoying himself watching the two's useless attempts to capture him.

"Tucker! I have a plan!" Sam quickly whispered something in his ear.

Tucker and Sam raised their weapons. Vlad stared, an eyebrow raised.

Sam shot her gun which caused Plasmias to move left. The same time she did so Tucker opened the thermos. When Plasmias moved to the left he was immediately sucked into the thermos.

"Oh, snicker doodle. I should have seen that," Vlad said disappointedly

"I will get you Daniel! You will join me!" came a faded cry before Vlad was sealed away in the thermos.

Sam and tucker gave each other high fives when they heard a faint cry from behind.

"Danny!" Sam turned to see the bloody figure behind them.

All this time, Danny had been trying to stand and stay awake. At this moment all his remaining strength rushed out of him as he fell limply into his friends arms.

**------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------**

**Don't worry, No one catches Vlad that easily. He comes back in the next Chapter. Well, that was chapter 6. Please R&R!**


	7. Back at home, yet closer to Danger

**This is a big Vlad Chapter just for you Halfa-NariMaruko. Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it, you have NO idea how much I love getting reviews. It's what I look forward to all day. Thanks. Anyway, here's chap. 7.**

**--------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------------**

Danny could hear people talking around him. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He

couldn't move anything.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" He heard Sam ask

"Soon, I hope." It was Jazz, "I'm glad we got Mom and Dad out of the house. They would be

asking **Tons** of questions."

Danny tried to move again, this time his eyelids opened just enough to see Sam, Jazz and

Tucker.

"Oh, Danny, you're awake." Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "don't try to move. Just,

relax.

Danny opened his eyes more. He was in his room, on his bed. He could see Sam holding

his hand on the left side of his bed; Jazz smiling at him on the right. Tucker was sitting on

the end of the bed, also smiling. He could feel his senses returning along with a stinging

pain everywhere in his body. He started screaming.

"Danny! Don't worry. You'll be okay," Jazz comforted him. His breathing became heavy

and sharp as he tried not to yell.

"How…how did I… get here? Danny's voice was but a whisper.

"Shhh," Jazz put a finger to Danny's lips, "After Sam and Tucker caught Plasmius they brought you back here in the Spectra Speeder. Then we cleaned you up and bandaged you." She ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy," Tucker started to talk about how Danny was all bloody and gross and stuff. Danny didn't pay attention; after all he got to experience it. He didn't need the details.

"Where is Vlad now?" Danny tried to ask.

"He's locked up in a Fenton thermos down in the lab," Sam told him.

--------------------------------------- ----------- (Later that day) ---------------------------- ---------

"Oh I forgot something upstairs," Maddie remembered.

"I'll get it Maddie!" Jack yelled.

He ran upstairs, but his elbow hit a thermos. (You now how clumsy Jack is) It fell to the ground and was activated to release.

Vlad flew out of the open thermos. Maddie was too busy with her new ghost hunting invention to notice.

"Ah, Maddie, beautiful, sweet Maddie," Vlad said turning invisible, "If it wasn't for that accident years ago, I would have had my chance at you. That's why I have this plan,"

Jack came running downstairs, "Got it Maddie!"

Vlad's anger furried.

"JACK FENTON! You stole Maddie from me!" then he laughed, "My master plan. Ruin your life, get Danny to join me and, ah, sweet Maddie will join me too in the process." He phased through the ceiling and flew off.

**------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------**

**Kind of a short chapter but, oh well, that's life…or you life any way. See ya'll when chapter 8 comes. Bye. (Skips off happily)**


	8. Caring Sister

Danny woke up to the stinging pain in his body. He turned his head and saw Jazz, asleep

in a chair, next to his bed. He smiled, his sister may be overprotective and annoying, but she really did care.

He looked at his arms and legs for the first time since he was at Vlads. His arms were bandaged from the shoulders down to the tips of his fingers. Every inch of his legs were bandaged. His chest and back were also bandaged. He felt his face. There were huge scars across it.

It hurt to move, but Danny wanted to get out of his room. He carefully moved his legs to the side of his bed. He winced, but didn't cry out, in fear of waking Jazz. He, then, slowly lifted his head and torso. He realized that his lung still hurt, but no less than the rest of his body.

He tried to stand on his weak legs, but as the pain intensed, he fell back onto his bed. He tried again; the pain was bearable. He slowly and quietly made his way downstairs.

He wasn't hungry, so he sat down on the couch to watch T.V.

No sooner had he turned it on did he hear, "Daniel Fenton!" he just about jumped out of his skin (if it wasn't bandaged down)

"You should be in bed!" Maddie said her hands on her hips.

"I…uh…wante-," he was cut off.

"What happened to your face, and your arms?" Danny touched his face again. Maddie came and sat next to him.

"Um," he tried to explain.

"Danny?" Jazz was coming down stairs.

"Jazz, do _you_ know what happened to Danny?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Um, yeah. He got out of bed and…uh, had some trouble yesterday," Jazz's voice was shaky.

"How could _anyone_ hurt themselves so much just walking around?" Maddie was suspicious.

"Well, you know Danny. He's always falling all over the place," Jazz laughed nervously.

"Maddie! Time to work on the Ghost yodeler. Jack boomed. He loved to work on his weird inventions. Especially first thing in the morning.

Maddie sighed. She knew her kids were hiding something. "Okay," she reluctantly followed him into the lab.

The two kids watched as their Mom disappeared from view.

"Danny! You should be in bed!" Jazz yelled with her hands on her hips.

Danny looked at his sister with pleading, sad, almost painful eyes. Jazz couldn't help but feel bad for him. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hate not being able to tell Mom what's going on. She always looks so sad and helpless," Danny looked at his feet.

"Don't worry Danny. You can tell them everything, when you're ready. They'll understand," Jazz comforted him.

Danny looked up at his smiling sister. He smiled back, "Thanks, Jazz."

"So, are you hungry?" Jazz asked.

Danny shook his head, "I think I'll call Sam and Tuck."

Danny slowly made his way to the phone and Jazz pulled up a chair for him to sit in.

"Hello?" a voice said, on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Manson, it's Danny. May I talk to Sam?"

"Sure, but I'll warn you beforehand, she's been kinda down in the dumps these last few days, but I'll call her down for you," was the answer.

"Sam, dear, Danny's on the phone!" he could hear faint running in the background.

"Danny?" Sam yelled into the receiver.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Not much, I'm getting ready for school Tuesday. It's a bummer the weekends coming to an end."

"Your mom said you weren't very happy. What's wrong?"

"Oh, yeah…um, I was just worried about you," she admitted truthfully.

-------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Jazz sat in the kitchen, staring into space. She was worried about her brother. She didn't know what Vlad had done to him, and he didn't seem to want to talk about it. She looked at her brother through the doorway. He seemed to be happy, chatting away on the phone. Suddenly, he stopped talking. He held his hand to his forehead. He looked sick. Then, the receiver fell to the ground, along with Danny. He lay there, unconscious.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed. She ran up to her brother.

"Hello? Danny? You okay?" Sam was babbling helplessly on the other line, "HELLO?"

Jazz picked up her brother. She noticed he was extremely light, because he hadn't eaten in two days. She carried him upstairs and carefully laid him on his bed. He remained motionless. He sounded as if he was having trouble breathing, but that was normal for him these last two days.

As Jazz looked at her brother, a sudden overwhelming sadness swept over her. She began crying by his bedside.


	9. Answers

When Danny awoke, he was hot and sweaty. It felt as if his skin was tightening around his thin bones. His wounds seemed to have reopened and felt as if they were being rained on with acid. His entire body burned and ached, causing him to scream.

"Danny!" Jazz's head shot up from where she hadn't fallen asleep. Her eyes where tearstained and her face was red.

Danny was still screaming, the pain becoming unbearable. Jazz saw that he was coated in sweat, so she got a wet cloth and placed it on his forehead. This seemed to calm him a little. She wasn't sure what she could do for him, though, so she held his trembling hand. Knowing Jazz was there with him calmed him. His body started to get used to the pain and he eventually stopped screaming.

Jazz began rubbing his forehead. Danny's breathing was heavy and short as he tried to regain his strength.

He opened his eyes to see Jazz's blurry figure.

"Jazz?" His voice was weak and could barely be heard.

"Yes, Danny?" she spoke soft and kind.

"Can I see Mom and Dad?"

Jazz stared at him for a moment, "Uh…sure. I'll go get them." She was gone for just a second before she returned with her parents.

"Danny?" his mother walked in. When she saw her son, she burst into tears.

'Oh Danny! What happened?" she said, picking up her son's exceptionally light body.

"Suffering spooks Danny! You look like your dying?" Jack came up to Danny and Maddie, "What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," his voice was getting hoarse.

"We have time," Jack said.

Maddie put him back down on his bed as he began.

"Yesterday, when you were working in the lab, a ghost came into my room," Danny began.

"A ghost!" his parents shouted.

"Yeah, and he gave me some kind of sleeping gas. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in a castle. The ghost decided he wanted to whip me. That's why my face and arms look this way," his voice was growing quieter.

"It's also on his legs, back and torso," Jazz explained

"But I think the whip was tipped with poison," Danny announced.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Danny's eyelids became heavy once more as his world became fuzzy.

"But Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Do you know the ghosts name?" Jack asked

"Plasmius" was Danny's faint reply, as he fell into, yet another, deep slumber.

**--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**


	10. Hopes Crushed

Danny walked into his parent's lab. His body no longer ached and hurt and he was in his ghost form.

As he entered the lab he looked around. It seemed normal enough, but at the far end, where the ghost portal would normally be there was something different. It was a huge circular machine. It was made of a hard metal and was hollow in the middle. Thousands of cords strung from the back to the wall behind it. It had clasps inside of it, to hold something. Two clasps were on top for a pair of hands and two on the bottom for feet. It had a pink wavy, barrier surrounding it.

There was a ghost inside it, but Danny couldn't figure out who it was. The barrier around it seemed to be sucking the life out of its ghost inhabitant.

Danny walked up to the machine to get a better look at who was in it, but as soon as he saw he fell back in shock. It was Vlad Plasmius!

"_How could my parents have caught him? It's not possible!"_ Danny thought.

"Stop right there ghost!" he heard someone behind him yell.

He turned to see his parents and another figure behind them. The figure was a girl, but she was shorter than Jazz and she was wearing a dress. Since his parents were in the way, all Danny could see besides a shadow was a beautiful pair of glowing sea blue eyes.

"Don't you dare get near that ghost!" Maddie screamed at Danny.

"You don't understand. I-" he was interrupted.

"You might try to hurt our son just like Plasmius did! Get him Maddie!" Jack and Maddie aimed there weapons and lurched towards Danny. Danny tried to move, he tried to go intangible, but it didn't work. He was frozen to the spot and his parents were coming to kill him.

They were about a foot away when they came at him like tigers.

"No! Stop!" Danny screamed.

----------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

Danny woke up screaming sitting bolt right up in his bed. He held his head from the sudden movement.

"Danny!" his entire family burst into his room, "Are you okay!" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare that's all," Danny was shivering.

"Lay down, Danny. You need to rest," Maddie pulled the covers up to Danny's shoulders as he lay down. She started to stroke his forehead.

"You now, Maddie, maybe we should tell him now instead of in the morning." Jack said.

Maddie sighed, "I guess so."

"Danny," Maddie sat on the bed next to him; her legs half on half off. She continued to stroke his head, "We studied some of the poison on the whip that Sam and Tucker brought back. We found a place with no blood about halfway up the mid section. Clearly Plasmius smothered the thing with poison. You're lucky none of your friends got any on them," his mom was trying to change the subject.

"What did you get from the examination?" Danny asked.

Maddie looked at him. Her eyes were suddenly extremely sad looking and Danny could see tears beginning. She looked away.

"It's going to eat away at your energy for food. It's going to hurt…a lot. And it's going to last a while, "Jazz continued for his mom, "As it does so, you will be constantly falling asleep do to lack of energy. The only way to stop it is to… to," Jazz stopped and closed her eyes.

"The only way," Jack finished, "Is to find an extremely rare medicine called Kayis. But it is sooo rare that most people think it's nonexistent." He looked down nervously.

"So your saying I'm gonna… die?" Danny could barely get the word out.

Silence.

"But, there may be a way," Jack perked up, "either we find that Plasmius ghost and see if he has a cure **or** there is a rumor that that a person somewhere owns some."

"But no one knows who they are," Jazz added.

Danny felt tired once again. He had the irresistible urge to sleep. His mother was hugging him as he fell into a deep sleep, hoping to wake up in the morning.


	11. Friend to Friend Talk

Danny slept most of the weekend. The times he _was _awake he was in deep thought. He wasn't hungry and didn't talk much. His family was extremely worried about him and wanted to help, but they weren't sure how they could.

Tuesday came, and what Danny wanted most was to talk to Sam and Tuck. They were at school and the only way to get there was to sneak out, since his parents wouldn't let him step a foot out of his room. He turned invisible and left a note that said, 'Went to school," so his family wouldn't flip out. He quietly grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. He opened the front door silently and left. He winced in pain, but it didn't hurt as much if he flew and he got there easier if he went that way.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

"I wonder how Danny's doing." Tucker asked Sam. Danny walked up behind her.

"Danny?" Tucker was surprised to see him at school.

Sam whirled around, accidentally jabbing Danny in the chest as she did so. Danny doubled over in pain.

"Danny? Oh, I'm so sorry," Sam apologized as she helped him stand up straight again.

"It's okay," Danny said weakly, rubbing his chest.

"Dude, shouldn't you be at home?" Tucker wondered.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you guys," Danny's voice suddenly got extremely sad and quiet as he leaned against the locker.

"What?" they asked concerned.

"That whip Vlad used on me was tipped with poison," Danny winced at the memory of that dreaded whip, "Mom and Dad tested it."

"What were the conclusions?" Sam was getting worried.

Danny slid down the lockers onto the floor. He put his hands on his head and looked at the floor, "I'm going to die."

"What! Danny there has to be a cure! There just has to be!" Sam screamed. A few kids in the hallway stared at her. She gave them an evil glare and they backed off. She turned back to Danny; hands on hips.

"There are two ways," Danny looked at them, his pale eyes looking into their's. He held up two fingers, "I need some kind of rare medicine called Kayis. Plasmias _might_ have some or there is someone somewhere who has some, but no one knows who they are. _We_ need to find them," Danny held a hopeless expression.

"Well, why are we sitting here!" Sam threw up her arms.

Danny's eyes closed and he seemed to fall asleep right then and there

"Danny?" They shook him, but he didn't stir.

"I think the poison is sucking out his energy for food," tuck concluded as they kneeled down next to him, "It weakens him, causing him to fall asleep."

Well, we can't just leave him here," Sam checked his pulse, just to make sure he hadn't died in front of them. It was fine.

Someone came up behind the two and shoved them out of the way.

"Hey Fentonio! It's time for your daily-" It was Dash, but as soon as he realized Danny wasn't cringing in fear or trying to run away he wondered what was up. He grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him up. Danny simply hung limp in his grasp.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled

"What's up with him?" Dash asked.

"None of your business! Now go away!" Sam tried to grab Danny.

Dash dropped Danny and left, but he'd be back and they all knew it. He doesn't pass up a beating that easily.

The Bell rang.

"Sam we'd better go," Tucker made known.

"Tucker, we can't leave Danny here. Besides I have Mr. Spellman first period. I can skip his class, it's Lancer's second period I have to worry about," Sam picked up Danny and helped him into a sitting position.

"I guess you're right. Danny needs us a lot more," he knelt down next to Sam and Danny.

"Here, you carry his legs, I'll carry his head," Sam picked up his head and Tucker picked up his legs. His arms dangled at his sides as they started to carry him to the nurse's office.

"Whoa, Danny's really light," Tucker commented.

"Yeah, It feels like he hasn't eaten in four days, Sam looked down at her friend. His face was pale, like when he was Danny Phantom, and although he was sleeping, he still looked to be in pain.

They got about halfway down the hall before they heard to people talking in the connecting hall. The two people turned the corner and Sam and Tucker heard someone shout, "Danny!" and come running to them.

It was Jazz and Mr. Lancer.

"How did he get here? He isn't hurt is he? Is he okay?" Jazz asked a boatload of questions all at once.

"He's fine, if that's what you call, 'Fine' these last four days," Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah and he's really light. You need to feed him more," Tucker added.

"He hasn't eaten in four days," Jazz looked worried, "How am I going to get him back home?"

"I'll carry him to your car," Mr. Lancer offered. Sam and Tucker handed Danny to him.

As they walked, Mr. Lancer looked at his student. Danny's pale face only looked worse as one could see his bones due to unhealthiness and under eating. Danny looked so weak and tired. He had bandages that covered every inch of his thin body. Even the scars on his face stood out. Mr. Lancer had never seen one of his students so sick and hurt.

He put Danny in the back seat of the car; a sad look on his face, "Maybe I should come home with you," he offered.

"Sure," Jazz knew he cared about his students. She liked that.

"We're coming too," Sam said; she had her arms crossed.

"But-" Jazz began

"No buts! Danny's our friend too. He would want us to be there," her voice grew calm and sad.

"Oh…okay, get in," Jazz waved a hand into the car. Danny really did have great friends; she wished she had friends as sweet as them.

Sam and Tucker jumped into the back seat. Danny was in between them, asleep.


	12. Trance

Danny woke up to six people in his face. He yelled out in surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" Danny asked weakly.

"Danny you've been asleep for twelve hours!" Jazz yelled. She had a worried expression on.

"I what?" Danny shot up, immediately regretting so, as he held his head which was spinning.

"The poison is losing energy, therefore, eating even more of Danny's strength and energy," Maddie ruffled her son's hair. She was worried and confused. She and Jack had been searching for Plasmias night and Day, but to no avail. They didn't even know what he looked like, much less if he left the portal often.

Danny could feel the poison pumping through his blood veins in search of food. It was a joyful feeling, it was depressing and weakening. It hurt him more than any of his other wounds, especially sense he knew its purpose. He didn't show his pain though, for the benefit of the family.

He sighed. He was feeling worse and worse by the minute. He wanted to find Vlad, but he never got the chance; he kept falling asleep.

Danny sat there, motionless, his eyes expressionless. There wasn't much he could do; there wasn't much anyone could do. He knew it, they all knew it, and that gave the room a sad feeling.

Danny stared into space, ignoring all presences around him. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Danny?" Jazz waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't move.

"Danny?" She shook him. He still didn't move.

"Danny! Danny move!" Jazz kept shaking him, "Danny!"

------------------------------------- (Danny's Mind) ----------------------------------------

Danny was in the lab. He couldn't move and he was in his ghost form. He was in some kind of ghost devise his parents had made. Fortunately it wasn't on, and no one was in the room. He tried to break free, but his arms and legs were clasped into the metal surrounding him.

He heard someone descending the stairs into the lab. He shuddered in fear of it being his mom or Dad, but it wasn't. In fact, it was a girl. She had brown straight hair, it was waist length and it curled in at the ends. She wore a flowing pink sparkling gown that covered her feet. She looked about thirteen years old. She has pink pearl hair clips and purple eye shadow. She walked up to Danny and stared at him with pleading, kind sky blue eyes.

Danny stared back at her. Then he remembered his dream. Behind his parents, those blue eyes, they were _her_ blue eyes. She was the girl in his dream!

She raised a gloved hand and touched the almost invisible shield around Danny. Immediately an electric shock seemed to extend from her hand. It shot through the shield and it shadered, showering them both with sharp pieces. The clasps undid and Danny fell to the ground, turning into Fenton on impact.

He tried to run from this girl who had seen him transform, but his body was numb. He couldn't move a muscle. He cringed. Was this girl friendly, would she kill him or hunt him? She knew his identity, and all he could do was lay there!

"Calm down," her voice was quiet and kind.

She dragged Danny over to a wall and lifted him into a sitting position so he could lean against the wall. She kneeled down so she could look Danny in the eyes.

"Danny Fenton?" she asked.

"Um…yes?" he answered cautiously.

"Hi, I'm KA," she held out her hand. (Oh and her name is pronounced as Kay)

Danny had gathered enough strength to hold out his hand and shake hers, but as soon as he touched it an electric shock shot through his arm. Danny yelped in pain and pulled his arm away.

"Sorry," she laughed slightly, "Powers ya know? Can't ever control 'em," she had a slight southern accent.

Danny smiled. He knew exactly what she meant.

KA smoother her hair in nervousness, "Um I know we just met, but I need you help," she let her arms fall into her lap.

Danny looked confused.

"Well, you know this is all in your mind right? Well, I'm a real person. You know Vlad Plasmias right?"

Danny nodded.

"Well, he kind of kidnapped me and is holding me in his castle. You see I have something special that he wants, but I won't go into that. I need you to get me out. If you do, I can help you."

"But how am I supposed to get there if I keep falling asleep? How can I trust you? Why does Vlad need what you have?" Danny had a lot of questions with no answer.

"You will, you can, because."

Danny's other questions were never asked nor answered because the entire room, including Ka began to blur.

"I need you Danny! Remember Me," Ka stretched out a hand s she fell into the darkness.

Everything turned black and Danny was left alone.


	13. Mixed Feelings

Danny was aroused out of his trance by Jazz's shaking. Hr blurred figure was crying, and she kept saying his name.

Quick as a flash everything came back. Danny started coughing and gasping for breath, because he hadn't been breathing for the entire trance. He grabbed his head, which was spinning and yelled out from the pain piercing his body.

"Danny!" Jazz hugged Danny so hard that he, again, stopped breathing.

"Jazz, you're choking him!" Maddie pulled Jazz away from Danny.

Sam ran up to Danny and lightly hugged him, "Oh Danny, we thought you died on the spot. Why didn't you respond to Jazz?"

Danny looked up. He realized everyone, including Mr. Lancer, had gathered around him and had worried looks on.

He wanted to answer, but he couldn't. His body was weak from lack of oxygen and he fell back unto his pillow, exhausted.

"Danny!" Jazz tried to catch him as he fell, but didn't get to him in time. She was freaking out even if her brother was on a pillow.

"It's okay Jazz. He's just a little weak. He needs rest," Sam reassured her.

"But what if he doesn't wake up again? This may be the last time his body will let him-"

"JAZZ! He'll wake up again. But just in case, someone will be here 24/7."

Jazz whipped away her tears and smiled.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should go to bed," Maddie made known, "Who wants to watch first?"

Sam, Jazz and Tucker's hands shot up, "I DO!"

"You all may, but one of you has to be awake at all times. Got it?"

"Got it."

The other three left.

"Poor Danny," Jazz began to smooth her brother's hair. "Yeah, but ya know what's really weird?" Tucker said, "Usually Danny's the one saving us not…well, not the one who's not fighting. He always helps us. How are we gonna help him?"

"Yeah, this is when he needs us most," Sam dragged a chair up to Danny's bed and sat down, "I think we should find Plasmias. But we'd never be able to capture _and_ get make him give up the cure. Besides, if Danny dies when we're gone, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

It was silent for a while. No one said much; only thought. They let the situation sink in slowly and completely. They were worried and concerned, and no one fell asleep until about two hours later, no matter how late it was.

Tucker fell asleep first. Then, Sam. Jazz woke up Sam when it was her turn, and Sam did the same to Tucker. It went around and around in this rotation, over and over until it just wasn't worth counting. It was going to be a long night.

**------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------- --------------------------**

**Sorry about the short Chapter, but it was just a little touch of feelings. I'll update soon enough…oh, and I don't know if there are many Dash fans out there, but the next chapter is a big Dash one. See ya then. Ta.**


	14. Dash

When Danny woke up the next morning he felt a pain in his stomach; hunger. He looked around saw Sam and Jazz asleep. It looked like Tucker had fallen asleep just minutes before Danny woke up, and he didn't want to disturb him.

He turned intangible and phased through the bed, along with the floor and softly hit the kitchen floor. Jack and Maddie weren't awake yet, so no one saw him. He got a bowl of cereal and ate it (rather slowly, but he ate it). He didn't want to go upstairs again, so he went into the lab.

There was nothing new. In fact it looked as if his parents had hardly done anything these last few days. He went back upstairs. He was bored so he decided on a quick walk to the park and pack, "Maybe they won't wake up till I get back," he said to himself.

His weak legs didn't want to carry him, but he made them. He would do anything to get out of his bedroom.

He made it to a park bench and he collapsed into it. No many people were there at this time in the morning. There were a few early birds walking and that stuff morning people do. Other than that, it was really quiet.

As he sat there, he thought about his trance. How on earth was he gonna get to Plasmias, fight him, and rescue a girl from him? He tried to think of a way, but every one came to a dead end.

He was so intent on his thought that he didn't notice the person that walked up in front of him.

"Hey Fentina! Fancy meeting you here before school," Dash smirked.

Danny froze and slowly looked up at the tall jock in front of him.

"Yeah, and I should be going now," Danny laughed nervously, "Bye!" Danny tried to run off, but his legs didn't want to move. He began to panic, sweat ran down his face.

"Oh no you don't," Dash picked him up by the collar, "You weren't at school long enough for you're daily beating. So I guess we'd better do it now!" He slammed Danny down of the park bench, which caused the pain in his to rise to its highest.

Danny's back was to the seat, he was facing upward. He wanted to yell at Dash, but he couldn't. Dash pushed his foot against his chest, so he couldn't escape. And he knew it hurt him too.

Dash said something, but Danny couldn't hear. His world was blacking again; he couldn't breathe. He kept telling himself he couldn't black out and it helped some.

As Dash's foot seemed to ease up just a tad, Danny managed enough strength to plead.

"Dash stop!"

Dash's grin widened and his foot pressed harder.

"Dash!" Danny couldn't hold on much longer. His voice was a hoarse whisper, "Please."

Some in this caused Dash to let go. Whether it was his facial expression, his tone of voice, is yet to be known, but Dash had let go.

Danny didn't have the strength to sit up. He felt his eyelids get heavy and, although he didn't want to, he blacked out.

"Oh my gosh, did I do that?" Dash panicked, "I might be arrested!"

Dash picked up Danny's limp body and carried him to an alleyway. Here he started slapping Danny's face to get him to wake up. When that didn't work, he decided the best thing to do was bring him to his house. His mom and Dad worked night hours and weren't home until a little later that morning.

He let himself into the Baxter household and laid Danny on a couch in the living room. He got a wet cloth and put it on Danny's forehead. He tried putting water on Danny's face to wake him up, but nothing worked!

"Wake up Fenton!" Dash screamed into Danny's face. He didn't move. Dash knew this was a hopeless cause. He sat in a chair and crying, "Oh I'm going to go to jail!" he wailed.

Danny stirred a tiny bit. He slowly his eyes, but his body was piercing with pain, mostly in his chest. His breathing was shuddered and heavy. He could hear someone cry, so he turned his head slightly to see who it was.

"Dash?" his voice was weak and quiet.

Dash looked up, "Fenton? You're not dead! I'm not gonna be put in jail!" Dash cheered.

Danny wasn't amused, "Wow you must really hate me if you wanted to kill me," his face turned from confused to an evil glare.

Dash looked at him confused, "I didn't think you'd pass out with _that_, you're wimpier than I thought."

Danny sighed. He decided to tell Dash the same story he told his parents, and a little extra about the poison. He wasn't going to be marked in Dash's book as even wimpier than he already was.

Dash stared at him unbelievably, "No way. That couldn't have happened."

Danny's expression stayed serious.

"It's impossible Fenton! It didn't happen!" Dash was sure of himself.

All this time the pain in Danny's body, the pain the poison caused, had gathered and was trying to break free. He tried to hold it in, he kept pushing it back, but it always returned. He didn't want to yell out in front of Dash, but it's not like he could embarrass himself more than he already had. Suddenly, it seemed like the pain exploded, it shot through his body and he screamed in pain. It was worse than ever. It felt like it was melting his insides and ripping him apart.

Dash jumped back in surprise. He stared at Danny. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even like Danny, yet he felt he had to help him.

Danny was clinging to the couch, sweat ran down his face. The pain was unbearable, and he didn't even want to open his eyes to see Dash laughing at him or something. He felt someone pick him up. Danny opened his eyes out of curiosity; he opened them enough just to see Dash's worried face.

Dash carried him into the guest bedroom and laid him on the bed. Danny's screaming eventually subsided, until it was just shuddered breathing.

"My mom and Dad are gonna be home soon. My mom's a nurse, maybe she can help you," Dash concluded.

Danny smiled, "I doubt it,' he closed his eyes.


	15. Off at Last

When Mr. and Mrs. Baxter came home Danny was asleep. Dash told them what happened and Mrs. Baxter started to check him over.

"His heartbeat and breathing are weak. The poison is spreading…fast," Mrs. Baxter confirmed after the checkup, "There's not much we can do but bring him home."

Dash grasped Danny's shoulder and shook him awake, "You need to go home," his voice had returned to its usual uncaring tone.

Danny slowly lifted himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Every movement hurt, but his family was going to be worried about him. He had to get home. He stood up, but immediately fell forward.

"Oh, we'll help you get home," Mrs. Baxter offered.

"Thanks," Danny smiled. Mrs. Baxter picked him up off the floor and helped him stand. She helped him take small steps, it took a while, but they managed.

It took about half an hour before they made it to the Fenton household. They stopped on the sidewalk.

"I think I can handle it from here," Danny said. He thanked her again and she let him on his own.

Danny slowly walked into his house. Everyone was running around yelling his name.

"Danny!" he heard his name a little louder. A huge figure scooped him up from behind. He held him in his arms.

"Hi Dad," Danny's voice had grown, yet still, quieter than it had been since this whole thing began.

"Danny, where have you been? We were worried sick!" Maddie scolded him, but she still had that tint of care even when she was mad at her boy.

"I went for a walk, had a run in with Dash, and got a checkup from Mrs. Baxter," Danny was still in his Dad's arms. It saved his legs from keeping him up.

Everyone stared at him, their faces reflected anger, care, confusion and worry.

"What? I needed some air," Danny fought back.

"Danny, your face? What happened?" Sam pointed at him.

Danny gently touched the whip marks on his face. He looked at his hand only to find blood on the tips of his fingers. Blood was seeping through the bandages on his arms, legs, torso and back. He suddenly felt extremely lightheaded and weak. He fell back and allowed his dad to hold him up.

"Quick, Jack! Get Danny upstairs!" Maddie yelled.

Jack followed his frantic wife up stairs, leaving the three kids downstairs.

Maddie undid his bandages on his upper half and cleaned him up. She did the same to his legs, and washed his face too. When they had finally finished reapplying new bandages Danny had lost a lot of blood, but not too much, luckily. They laid him on his bed and pulled the blanket over him.

Maddie stared down at her sick, hurt son, "Poor Danny. My baby," she stroked his messy black hair as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry Maddie. As soon as we find that ghost, Danny will be just fine," Jack put a reassuring hand on his wives shoulder.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Sam, Tucker and Jazz sadly sat in silence downstairs.

"Someone say something!" Sam got aggravated with only hearing the tick of the clock.

Everyone stared at her, so she continued, "I'm tired of just sitting here! Danny needs us! We aren't helping him at all! We need to do something! She stood up and paced in the middle of the room.

"What can we do? We can't just show up at Vlad's and go, 'Give us the cure!' it just wouldn't work," Jazz felt helpless. She couldn't even help when her own brother needed her…after all he had done for her.

"But we _can_ go to Vlad's in the specter speeder. If we sneak around I'm sure we could find the cure, but what if he doesn't have it?" Tucker finally thought of something smart. I guess if his best friend is in trouble, he thought more clearly.

"Then Danny," Jazz started to answer Tucker's question, but couldn't. Her eyes filled with tears, and she had to look away and squeeze them shut to prevent them from falling.

Jack and Maddie finally came back downstairs. They looked downcast and forlorn.

"How is he?" Jazz stood up from her spot on the couch.

"It's getting worse. He doesn't have much longer," Maddie looked away from her daughter worried face.

"We're going to find Plasmias. You guys stay here and watch Danny," Jack ran into the lab with Maddie following.

"Jazz!" Sam grabbed the sixteen year olds arms and looked her in the eyes, "We **have **to go into the ghost zone. You have to get your parents out of the lab** or you brother dies**."

Jazz looked at Sam, bewildered for a second, then, she held a face of pure determination, "Okay."

She went down into the lab. A few seconds later her parents ran upstairs and out the front door.

"She did it!" Sam and Tucker gave each other high fives.

"Come on," Jazz waved them over.

"Wait," a weak, almost soundless voice came from above.

The trio looked up. At the top of the stairs was Danny. He held himself up by the rail and he looked even more pale and sick than before. He looked like he would die right there.

"I'm coming too," he stated, weak, yet strong in heart.

"Danny you can't. You're too weak," Sam tried to get him to stay here.

"I have to. Vlad…has something **I** need to get," Danny tried to get down the stairs. Sam and Tucker ran up to help him.

"You sure you want to come?" Jazz asked, still a bit worried.

Danny nodded.

"Promise me you won't die."

"I'll try my best," Danny smiled.

--------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Jazz got the speeder set up as Danny, half walking, half being pulled along by his friends, made his way into the lab.

Danny got buckled into a seat between Sam and Tuck. Jazz buckled herself into the driver's seat.

"Every one set?" she asked, looking back.

"Yep."

She turned forwards, started the speeder, put on the map and they were off.


	16. Gone?

The trip though the Ghost Zone seemed to last forever. Not much was said, just an eerie silence.

Sam looked over at Danny. He was holding his head and his eyes looked off to nowhere.

"Danny? You okay?" Sam put a hand on his back and gazed into his blue eyes.

Danny looked up at her, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, but I think the poison is getting to my brain. I have a bad headache," He rubbed the back of his neck and stifled a smile at her.

"Jazz, are we almost there? Danny's not looking too good," Sam tried to get Jazz to speed up.

"I think we're almost there," Jazz answered, not even bothering to look back. They could see the green spinning vortex up ahead.

"Wait!" The speeder slammed to a halt, "What if Vlad is in his lab. He'll be ready before we are." Everyone gave Danny hopeful glances. He understood and turned himself, the speeder and anything in it, invisible.

Jazz drove into the portal and landed in Vlad's lab. They heard a door close, which meant Vlad, had just left.

"Wow, we're lucky," Tucker stated as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Danny couldn't keep the speeder invisible any longer. It turned visible as Danny fell to the floor, drained of strength.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jazz knelt down next to her brother.

"Yeah, I just have to catch my breath," Danny grabbed his head; pain was streaking through his body.

"Dude, how are you ever gonna defeat Vlad like this?" Tucker asked as he stepped out of the speeder.

"Tucker!" Sam and Jazz both yelled at him. He was being less than encouraging. The two girls gently picked Danny up and helped him out of the speeder.

"No he's right," Danny tried to ignore the pain in his body, "I'm too weak to fight Vlad."

"But you have to try. We'll help you Danny. We won't leave you, "Jazz hugged him and Sam joined the hug, "We won't leave you Danny."

"Yeah, we're here all the way," Tucker added.

"Thanks guys," his voice was quiet, but sincere, and Sam and Jazz were holding him up more than he himself was. He transformed in to ghost mode, ready for anything.

Suddenly, and evil laughter filled the room, "Foolish boy," A voice rang out.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled, blocking out the pain it held.

"You think you can hide from me, in my own home?" Vlad laughed; showing himself.

Danny's anger rose, causing his eyes to flash green.

"Ah, ah, ah, Control you're anger Daniel. You wouldn't want to turn out like me," Vlad said, his eyes flashed a malicious red.

"You tried to kill me," Danny said, his fists clenching into fist form.

"Correction, Daniel. I'm try_ing_ to kill you, but I was actually never going to let you die. I was going to make it _seem_ like you die so your parents would break down," he explained, "I was going to get rid of your father in this weak stage, which led to Maddie coming to me. Then, I would give you the medicine after all this and I'd have Maddie as my wife and you'd have no choice but to become my apprentice," he smirked.

Then he frowned, "But it seems as you _may_ die because the source of the cure refuses to give it to me," Vlad was furious, "Or we'll fight, I'll win and you'll still die."

"You won't win Vlad!" Sam screamed up at him.

"Oh contraire, I've all ready won," Vlad grinned and disappeared.

Danny started screaming. His entire body stung. It felt like his insides were on fire. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think. All he could do was scream as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Danny!" his three friends ran up to him.

"What's happening?" Jazz panicked. She could bear to see her brother in so much pain.

Danny couldn't hold on, the pain was too horrible. He wanted it to end; to just go away so he could live life normally again. He was sweating and losing strength. No matter what he did, the pain just got worse.

"Jazz! It's the poison! It's in its final stage! Danny's dying!" Sam yelled.

"No! Danny you can't… oh you just can't die! Please, you can make it through this. Come on Danny," Jazz clung to her brother, afraid that she would lose him if she let go.

"I…can't," Danny muttered through painful breathes.

"You can Danny! Fight it! You can!" Sam out her hand on Danny's back, pressing him on.

"C'mon, dude. You can do it," Tucker also can and put an encouraging hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked up at them, pleading, sadness, doubt, fear, and sadness all reflected in his green tearstained eyes.

They smiled at him and kept encouraging him.

The pain got worse and his friends voices began to fade. He screamed louder and started gasping for breathe as the poison overtook his lungs.

Jazz noticed an intangible hand reach though the floor. It grabbed Danny's leg and turned him, Jazz, Sam and Tucker all intangible. It dragged them down into, yet another room.

Usually, being intangible felt, well, matter less and it felt that way for the Jazz, Sam and Tucker, but to Danny it felt like he was in a fire itself. The poison was overpowering his ability to breath, move, speak and even live correctly. He wanted to die and get it all over with, but the poison had to torture him first.

They landed on the floor like a boulder, only causing Danny's pain to rise. His throat hurt from screaming. But it seemed to release some of the pain.

The room they were in had completely black walls and few lightly lit lamps, but it didn't seem to help light the room much. What lit the room most was a table full of glowing chemicals; to add to this, there was a huge pink orb on the right side of the room. Electric energy would pump through it, constantly zapping whatever it contained. One had to look really hard to see what was inside.

It was a girl. She had messy brown hair that curled inwards at the waist. She wore a white tank top and khaki caprees. She had a pink sweater tied around her wait and she was unconscious.

Danny took one look at her and realized who it was. KA, from his dream. She _was_ here.

"This is my underground lab. I built it so no annoying ghost would disturb me when I'm busy," Vlad explained.

Jazz glared at Vlad, anger flashing in her eyes for what he'd done to Danny. She jumped up, no longer able to ignore his evil grin. She grabbed an ecto gun she had brought with her and aimed it at him, "You get that cure or I swear, I'll kill you on the spot," Jazz screamed, never letting her aim waver.

"You'll kill me? Ha!" Vlad laughed, "Even if you tried, girl, you wouldn't win."

"Maybe she can with our help," Sam and Tucker said, aiming their guns at him too. Sam held the thermos in her other hand, ready for whenever it needed to be used.

Vlad just laughed.

"For Danny!" Jazz yelled, tears in her eyes. The three started shooting.

This was fun for a while, in Vlad's eyes at least, but he had other things to do. He picked something up from the table and through it at the trio. It surrounded them in some sort of bubble, except they couldn't move when inside it.

Danny saw all this happen. He couldn't put his friends in Danger. He just couldn't. He had to protect them.

"Let them go Vlad!" Danny tried to stand.

"Why? So they can comfort you when you die and foil my plans? I don't think so," Vlad folded his arms in front of his chest, "They're going to watch you die Daniel, slowly and painfully.

This made Danny furious. He couldn't make them suffer the pain of watching him die. He wanted to blindfold them, distract them, phase out of the room, something that made them unable to watch him take his last breathe. He didn't want them to be forced to watch.

"Let them go!" Danny forced a plasma blast at Vlad, but missed.

"You're weak, boy, weak. There's no way you'll survive."

"I don't care if I survive, but I'm going to make you LET THEM GO!" Danny screamed, releasing his ghostly wail and pummeling Vlad into the back wall.

"It's not enough, boy. You still can't beat me, even with the wail," Vlad said, still ailed to the wall.

Danny gathered any remaining energy he had and released another wail. It was stronger than anything he'd done before and it hit Vlad with the power of a hurricane, blacking him out. It made the barrier around his friends shatter and it made the sphere with Kay in it break. KA's casual clothes immediately transformed into the dress she was wearing in his dream.

Sam sucked Vlad into the thermos. She turned around and saw Jazz. She was holding her brother; her head buried in his motionless chest. She was crying like she'd never cried before.

Tucker sat next to his friend and stared at him. He too was crying. He'd never cried before, but now, he just couldn't help it.

Sam walked up to them, "Is he…?" they looked away. Sam dropped the thermos and fell to her knees. She started to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gently touched his face. Her best friend and the one she secretly loved, was lying in front of her…dead.

She picked up his head and cradled it in her arms, the tears she cried gently hitting it. It was true… the ghost boy…was dead.

------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Ok now you're all going to flame at me, but first let me say this. There are still two more chapters of this story. How, may I ask, do I continue a story when the main character is dead? Well, you have to see, won't you?


	17. A Life

Ok, first I'd like to say, I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long. I'm sure you all want to kill me know don't you. Heh…thought so. I've been really lazy lately, and I've been extremely excited about the new Pirates movie. I've seen it three times. Yeah, I'm a diehard Johnny Depp Fan and the movie Rocks! Anyway, here's your update, sorry it took me so long.

------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

He was gone. The boy that brought any excitement to their life, the boy that protected their town, the boy they loved…was gone. Their lives were over, what would they do with out him?

Sam picked him up and squeezed him as her tears continued to fall. She couldn't let him go. She wasn't about to leave him.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

"_My brother is gone. He's gone…forever. No, this can't be happening! I can't lose Danny, I just can't!" _Jazz cried her eyes out. She couldn't go on without her brother. She didn't spend enough time with him. She neglected him so much before she learned about his powers and she felt so bad for that. She could never regain the time. She'd never be able to tell him she cared about it…she'd never get to be the big sister.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

He was the spark in their lives, the light in their day. Without that light…what would happen? There had to be something which could be done something…to bring a little hope.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

There had to be something…they weren't about to give up on Danny. After everything they had done together. It wasn't right, Danny never gave up and neither would they.

_But you still have all of me_

"Umm…Excuse me?" a girls voice was heard behind them. Sam turned around to see Ka standing there with a sorrowful expression etched on her face.

"I saw what happened, and I think I can help," she didn't wait for and exclamation, but simply rose her hands into the air causing a blue glow to surround them. Her eyes turned completely blue and her expression turned to extreme concentration.

The same blue glow slowly began to surround Danny, and as soon as it was completely around him she sent a pulse through his body. After that the blue light faded and a yellow light formed around Danny's chest. Sam, Jazz and Tucker backed up and stared in wonder. Was she helping him? What was she doing? Was it for good or for worse?

The yellow light flew away from Danny and formed a ball that floated slightly above him. Ka shot what seemed like an ecto blast at it and at impact it exploded and dissolved away even before the fragments hit the ground.

Ka's eyes returned to their normal color and she fell to the floor; completely drained of strength.

The three stayed glued to the spot, completely startled by that performance. Sam was the first one to move when she saw Danny move a little.

His eyes opened slowly and blue met amethyst. There was a slight pain in his chest where he had to have surgery a week ago, but other than that, the pain was gone. Almost like magic.

"Danny you're alive!" Sam pulled him into a tight hug and they both blushed a little, but they didn't care. Danny was alive.

"Danny! You okay!" Jazz hugged him too, and he swore he almost blacked out again it was so hard. He smiled, he saw the tears that ran down their cheeks and immediately felt bad though. He didn't want them to suffer seeing him die…even if he wasn't dead.

"Tucker?" Danny looked over at his friend, "Have you been crying?" his voice was a bit weak, but he was regaining strength slowly.

Tucker just smiled, he was happy to have his friend back.

"Oh, Danny we thought you were dead! If it wasn't for Ka, we would have never seen you again," Jazz squeezed his hand.

There was a second of silence before realization hit them.

"Ka!" they all looked behind them, but Ka was gone. All that was left was a disappearing blue vapor where she had once been.

Danny knew he'd see her again someday, he had that feeling that you get when you're sure of something. He would thank her then.

"Well, we should probably take you home," Jazz said as she ruffled his hair. They were all still crying, they couldn't help it. They were so happy.

They carried Danny to the speeder because he was exhausted and couldn't seem to get his legs to walk.

They silently drove him home and got him into bed just before his parents got home.

"We couldn't find Plasmias," Maddie said as she met her daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's ok," Jazz put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We found Plasmias. Danny's going to be fine."

They stared at her confused for a second and then bolted upstairs. Their speed almost knocked Jazz down.

The yanked open his door to see their son peacefully sleeping in his bed. Sam and Tucker were in chairs next to him.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Tucker said cheerfully.

"Oh, my boy is going to live!" Maddie started to cry. She ran up to Danny and picked him up, waking him up. She started kissing his forehead.

Jack came up to his son, and Danny could have sworn he saw tears in his Dad's eyes as well.

The family couldn't have been happier the next few days. Danny felt strong and refreshed as soon as he slept a little. He was ready to live life…again.

--------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Ok, so I couldn't actually kill Danny. I mean you could? He's just so darn cute! Anyways, I hope you guys liked the update…you waited long enough for it. There is still one more chapter. Oh, and my other story, Diseased is actually a sequel to this one…but I couldn't tell you that. Thanks.

JJaD


	18. The End

The Last chapter! Yes, it is the end, my friends. I thank everyone who read this story, who gave me support and who made me the DP fanfic author I am today. You're all awesome.

This is a really short Chapter.

--------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually glad to be back in school," Danny smiled and stretched his arms, just because he could.

"Yeah, I'd imagine that," Sam giggled, "but I did want to ask. What was it like? I mean the whole dying and coming back thing?"

Danny paused a second. He leaned against the locker in thought.

"Well," he began, "I really didn't feel anything. It was nice, really. It was calm and…I dunno exactly how to explain it. But then I heard something, like someone saying 'It's not your time to go.' And everything went white and… I saw you again. It all went so fast."

Sam and Tuck simply stared at him, and he cowered under their looks of shock.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash's loud voice echoed down the hall into Danny's ear. He turned to see the tall jock standing above him.

"Did you get the cure?" he asked. His face softened a bit at remembrance of his encounter with Danny the other day.

Danny smiled, "Yeah."

"Good, because I was starting to forget how to do this," he picked him up by the collar.

"Dash," Sam grabbed his arm, "Danny's been through a lot, can't you just leave him alone today?" she frowned at him.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Fine." He dropped Danny, "One Day, Fenton." He walked away, followed by the rest of his group.

"Thanks." Danny grabbed Sam's hand and she pulled him up off the floor.

"Dash never leaves you alone does he?" Sam commented.

"Apparently not." He smiled, but realized he was still holding Sam's hand. They quickly let go and blushed.

"I-" the bell cut him off and the three ran off to class before another word was said.

----------------------

The day passed by rather quickly and the final bell rang. Danny shoved open the front doors to the school, with a smile. His backpack was filled to the brim with homework, but he couldn't care less.

"Dang, I can't believe they're making you do so much." Tucker eyed Danny full backpack.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to be alive." He glanced up into the shining blue sky for a minute, unaware that the girl next to him was doing the same.

"_It looks just like his eyes_." She unconsciously looked at Danny. She still had a chance to tell him…the things she kept locked away. For a while there, she thought she'd never be able to tell him how she felt. He'd be gone from her…an illusion she could never reach again. She smiled. He wasn't gone…not yet. She had time to waste. Time that, hopefully would go by without too many troubles.

"Hey, Sam." He walked next to her, looking into her violet eyes. The smile on her face lightened up his attitude and he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Danny glanced up into the sky.

"Yeah." She followed his gesture and sighed, "Back to the way I love it."

------------------------ ------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Oh my gosh, I am seriously dying here. I am so tired…I didn't know the stupid thing had coffee in it! Sara said it didn't…and so I was up the entire night last night.

This chapter was so short…it scares me. I completely changed the ending though…from what it was before. It's the first story I've ever ended. Wow…I'm going to miss it.

Thank you to everyone who read this story! Thank you so much!

JJaD!


End file.
